Pizza Stealer, Heart Stealer?
by rerhaine21
Summary: When he stole the food of his friend's brother, Zoro's heart didn't prepare itself not to be stolen. [ZoLu][AU][Fluffiness.]


**_Pairings:_**_ Main pairings Zolu, with a hint of SanUso, AceNam, SaboRob_

**_Warning:_**_ Luffy's bit sulky teen here. And of course, it's not every story, Luffy's going to like Zoro's at first glance, they starts at the wrong foot._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own One Piece (but I kind of wish, I did. I love you, Oda!) C:_

* * *

**Pizza Stealer, Heart Stealer?**

* * *

**_Login: Pizza Stealer, Heart Stealer_**

**_First Meeting: Pizza Stealer and LTS_**

"What?! What-?" Luffy stuttered out, didn't know to be angry or throw a temper tantrum. "You Pizza Stealer!" Luffy shrieked, shaking his pointed right hand to the green man who's sitting in front of him.

"Pizza what?" the green haired man, with emerald eyes, which regarding him as if he's some kind of idiot, with a body that belong the person who spent time in the gym, wearing a green tank top and black cargo pants which is tucked in the black boots.

"You stole my last pizza!" Luffy exclaimed, angrily shaking his hand.

"You're overreacting, Lu." This one is a blond hair guy that hangs slightly past his chin, scar on his left eyes, and blue top hat, wearing white dress shirt under the long sleeved black suit, baggy pants tuck in the black boots. And brother of the complaining young man.

Luffy turned to the older brother. "Sabo!"

"What?" Sabo said, slightly amused to his brother's antics.

"Ace!" Luffy turned to his other older brother. "What did you bring him here?"

"Lu, behave." Ace admonished lightly. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Luffy said, pouting and glaring to the man in front of him, who have the guts to smirk at him. "He stole my pizza, that's what!"

"What? It's just one pizza." The green haired man said, amused himself, despite seeing the pout on the other face.

"My last meaty pizza." Luffy growled.

Sighing heavily, but fondly, Ace give him his last piece. "Here."

Pouting, he stared at the pizza and glared at the man and the pizza again and take. Well, food is still food.

"I'm gonna accept this." Luffy said cheerily. After demolishing the pizza less than a second, he stands up, heaving his school bag and with a last parting shot. "Pizza stealer." And then left.

Staring after the other man, the green haired man turned to the other two. "What's that all about?"

Snickering to himself, Sabo said, "Sorry, Zoro. He's kind of having an LTS."

"LTS?"

"Luffy tantrum Syndrome." Ace translate for their friend who join them in the mall and for a minutes just get side track by Luffy when his brother came from the school.

"It's contagious?" Zoro asked warily, staring at them.

"So far, not." Sabo said, amused by their friend's reaction.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Zoro continued to eat.

xxxx

**_Second Meeting: Luffy stole back_**

"He's crazy!" Zoro grumbled, walking to the same booth where he met his classmate's younger brother, having a snack with his friends, they also ordered the same pizza from where they bought it last time.

"Yeah, Zoro." The orange haired girl, Nami, muttered with amusement. "You, like, repeat it ten times already."

"I did?" he said with a shrugged. "Well, because he is."

"I think our swordsman had a crush." The girl who's just little older than Zoro with black hair and beautiful eyes, Robin, observed with a mysterious smile.

"Marimo had a crush?" The blonde guy with the same ages as Zoro with lock of hair covering his left eye and with cigarette in his left right hand, Sanji, muttered sarcastically. "The world must be ending."

"Shut it, dart brow." Zoro growled, sitting by the aisle and with his other friend by his other side, Usopp, just younger than him, with long nose and curly hair.

"Well, it is just you're all talk about," Usopp reminds him, snickering with Nami. "If I not know better, we better say you're in love."

"In love?' Zoro spat the word like a curse.

"Please, the day Zoro fall in love will be the day I fell in love with Usopp." Sanji shuddered by the mental image.

"Which is not far off." Nami said with a mischievous grin.

"Hey!" Sanji and Usopp said together, then looked each other and blushed.

Robin giggled with Nami while Zoro just rolled his eyes to the display. He quite knows the dart brow fucking head over heels to the long nose.

He's about to take a bite to the piece of pizza he just picked up from the box when there's a bright red and the familiar straw hat dart pass like a blur, snatching the piece of pizza from his hand and it was gone.

"What the fuck?" Zoro cursed, which just answers with a loud laughed and declaration of 'Payment!'

And he saw Ace and Sabo skirting to their table, panting like a dog.

"Ace?" Nami called, eyebrow arched. "What are you guys doing?"

"Huh?" Ace muttered incoherently. "Oh, it's you guys!"

"What's going on here?" Usopp asked, confusion marring his features. Because he just saw the piece of pizza disappeared from his friend's hand and said friend still shock.

"Well, Luffy just got himself a skate shoe." Sabo said with a smile aimed toward Robin who smiled softly in return.

"Ah, Luffy." Nami, Sanji, and Usopp said in understanding.

"You know him?" Ace asked in confusion. He didn't know that Zoro's friend knows his little brother. Luffy kinda like a hermit and always stay at home, but once you got to know him, you can't shake the kid off your back or more accurately, off your life.

"Yes," Usopp answered and pointed at Zoro. "Through him."

"Marimo didn't shut himself up about your brother till we ready to snap." Sanji finish, taking long drag of his cigarette.

"Hey, Ace…" Zoro called out, not caring about the insult. "What's this 'payment'?"

"Payment... Ah…" Sabo muttered, eyes going wide.

"Luffy…" Ace said with a shake of his head, almost fondly.

"Huh?" the group chorused, confusion on their faces.

"Nothing." Ace assured with a smirk. "You know soon enough."

Zoro just stared at him as if he's kind of an idiot, well, he's one. Shaking his head, he picked up again a new slice, taste oddly great.

xxxx

**_Third Meeting: Who's your crush?_**

"But Ace…" Luffy whine, dragging himself from the back of his brothers. "I have to finish my homework." They were at the mall where Luffy met his brother's friend.

"You did finish it yesterday, Luffy." Sabo reminded him, brow furrowed. He can't understand his little brother. "Since when you don't want to meet a new friends?"

"It's none of your business." Luffy said childishly. Wrong Answer.

"None of our business?" Ace ground out and head lock his brother. "What's that supposed to mean? Huh?"

"Stop! Stop!" Luffy laughed, fending Ace's arms from his neck.

"Oi, stop that, Ace." Sabo said half-heartedly. But one look at his laughing little brother, he concedes. "Never mind."

"Sabo!"

The two brothers just laughed while Luffy sulked like a petulant child.

After a while, they're standing at the table with Luffy at the back of his brother again. Because he didn't want to come here. Stupid Sabo and Ace.

"Hi, guys!" Ace greeted to the people occupying the table. A chorus of 'hi' greeted them, Luffy narrowed his eyes when he heard a familiar voice.

"By the way, we bring our brother." Sabo said with a smile.

"Oh, crap." The familiar voice answered.

Enraged, Luffy shoves his brothers aside and stared at the green haired man who just stared back at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luffy said, frowning, but he came out as a pouting child.

"Pizza Stealer!" Zoro shot back with menace.

_"Pizza Stealer!?_" Luffy said with a sarcastic tone, his brothers just stared at him. Because as long as they know their brother, he can't be sarcastic. "You're the pizza stealer here!"

"I'm not." Zoro shot back. "The pizza was sitting on the box. Not on your hand!"

"But it's mine!" And thus the argument continues.

"Are they flirting?" Usopp asked, staring at the two. He's kind of noticed Zoro' flickering smirk every now and then, despite the intensity of the argument

"I think so." Nami said, amused.

"Moss head can't flirt to save his life." Sanji muttered with a snicker.

"How cute." Robin said with a small smile.

"Okay, okay, children." Sabo said with a small laugh.

"Oi, Ronoroa! It's not the way to win my brother over." Ace said teasingly.

"Shove it, Portgas." Zoro glared at him and continue arguing with Luffy.

"Luffy." Ace said with a commanding voice, bringing Luffy's attention to his brother. "Introduce yourself to everyone."

Luffy turned, embarrassed because he's being rude. Facing the rest of the group who he didn't recognize. Darn it. "Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy." He then bows. "Nice to meet you."

"Usopp." Said the long nose guy.

"Sanji." The blonde guy.

"Nami." The orange haired girl.

"Nico Robin." Said the black haired hair with a soft smile. "And nice to meet you, Luffy."

Smiling and staring at the girls, then remembering, Luffy pointed at them. "Oh, you're Ace and Sabo's crush!" Which was said so naturally.

"Luffy!" his brothers exclaimed, face's flaming hot.

Unabashed, Luffy continued, not caring about the silence that hung over the group. "Know what, they make kissy-kissy face when they're holding your pictures."

"Luffy!" Ace shrieked, hitting his brother upside the head.

"Ow, what the hell, Ace?" Luffy said, holding his head.

"Oh, don't mind our little brother." Sabo said with a forced smile.

"So, it's not true?" Nami said with a sad smile, batting her eyelash to Ace who freeze in his spot.

"Err…"

"You're funny, Ace! You're blushing!" Luffy exclaimed with a laughed.

"Oh, shut it, Luffy." Ace said, face blazing red.

"Why don't we tell Luffy's crush?" Sabo dared with a devilish smile.

"Oh, you don't," Luffy said, eyes wide.

"What? He's here." Ace stated with the same smile as Sabo.

"Oh, so it's a he." Nami said with a smile, staring at Zoro.

"What?" Zoro grumbled, glaring at her.

"What's his name, Sabo-kun?" Robin said with a mysterious smile, winking at Sabo who turned red.

"Well, it's our resident swordsman, Zoro." Ace said bluntly, not caring the glare aim at his way.

"At least I'm not making kissy-kiss face." Luffy said, ignoring the blush on his face.

"So, you admit it." Sanji said with a wide grin, shooting a look to the marimo who resembled a tomato.

"So what." Luffy said, avoiding looking at Zoro. "Oh, I'm done here." He then turned around, but before he could walk a few feet, he suddenly glopped by someone, err, somebodies?

"Op." Luffy catch and steady himself just to see Chopper, the boy who's younger than him with a brown hair, pink cap with white x and big brown eyes, his friend from the school and Chopper's older twin sister who smothering the life off of him. He also saw several girls from his school surrounding him.

"Perona, Bonney." Luffy greeted with a warm smile. "Okay, get off."

"Aww." Perona and Bonney said with a sad expression.

"Ah, Luffy…" Ace called out hesitantly.

Turning with Chopper still in his arms, he smiled at his brother. "Oh, this is my friends at school."

"We got that." Sabo said with raised eyebrows. "But, why it's just girls?"

"Nah?" Luffy looks at them, and the girls, with a perplexed expression, said. "I don't like girls."

The girls just giggled and continue to hug him.

"Why?" Sanji exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "You can hug me, also, beautiful girls!" and he adds himself to pile just gets punched in the face.

"Ah, I forget to tell you, they were at the karate club with me." Luffy said with a wide smile, not caring the girls hugging him.

"Ah, Mellorine~" Sanji cooed with the spin of his legs.

"Ladies's man, huh." Zoro observed, eye twitching.

Hearing him, Luffy winked at him and said bluntly. "Don't worry, you're the one I like."

"Fuck off." Zoro said with a blush. Luffy just laughed and faced the girls. "Okay, let's go." With that, they leave, leaving Ace and Sabo just staring at their brother.

"Damn, I don't know he had a bunch of girls' friends." Ace said with a shake of his head.

"So lucky~" Sanji declared with heartbroken face.

"So, Zoro..." Nami said with a sly smile.

Staring at her, Zoro fears the worst. "Where's the date?"

"Date?" Zoro growled, shoving fries in his mouth.

"Well, your crush's likes you." Usopp pointed out.

"It's certainly interesting." Robin observed, the book she brings open in front of her.

"Mind your goddamn business." Zoro snarled, standing up and walked away with face blazing, leaving the bunch of cackling idiots behind.

xxxx

**_Fourth Meeting: Date(?)_**

Luffy's currently eating at café near his school when there's someone sat opposite him. Looking up, he saw Zoro who plucked one hamburger from his pile of food and proceed to eat it.

"We really should stop seeing like this." Zoro said, staring intently at Luffy, munching on the burger.

"You're the one who's disturbing my meal time." Luffy said with a frown.

Ignoring Luffy's comment, Zoro leaned forward and said in teasing tone. "So, you do like me."

Luffy stared at him for a minute and avert his eyes, blush high on his cheeks.

Chucking to himself, Zoro leaned back and observed the younger teen in front of him. Luffy actually looked quite attractive, Zoro had admit. Shorter than him, and thinner than his build but he could see the steel-wire muscle beneath the skin shifting with his every move. Big, black eyes that disappeared when he laughed or smile, and mouth that build for a smile. He had on red shirt with pirate symbol, dark jeans and a sandal and also the straw hat that Zoro didn't see without the teen.

"Treat me to a meal, and I think about forgiving you." Luffy said with a wide smile.

Zoro blinked, '_Is he asking me out?'_ and smirk. "Well, then, It's a date."

And smiled wider when his statement earned him a blushing teen.

xxxx

**_Last Meeting: Zoro got himself a boyfriend (?)_**

"Where's Zoro?" Usopp asked, sitting at their usual booth at the mall.

"I didn't see him lately either." Nami said with frown, somehow confused and irritated because they didn't see much of Zoro after the class and when they hang out at the mall every weekend.

"I believed our Zoro get himself a boyfriend." Robin stated with a mystery smile.

"Marimo? Got himself a boyfriend?" Sanji said with a shock.

"Who's got a boyfriend?" Zoro said in confusion, sitting beside and stretching his legs and arms and leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"You!" Nami said with pointed finger. "What you didn't say so you got yourself a boyfriend?"

"What?" Zoro sputtered, turning red. "We just got together, witch."

"So you have." Usopp said, smirking.

"No fair!" Sanji fumed dramatically.

Rolling his eyes, he turned when he heard his name being called and smile softly.

"It's that…?" Nami started to say, pointing to the younger teen running toward them.

Standing up, Zoro catch the younger teen who's running at him at top speed, just the table bolted to the floor at his back preventing them from falling to the floor.

"Luffy, what I've told you?" Zoro scolded almost fondly. "Stop running into me. What if I don't catch you?"

"Sorry, Zoro." Luffy said with a wide smile, nuzzling his face to the older man's neck.

Chuckling because he can't say mad at the teen, he'd kiss the top of Luffy's head.

Lifting his head, Luffy noticed the group at the table, and smile wider. "Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Luffy." The group greeted, somehow amused because this is the first time they saw the younger teen smiling like that.

Sitting down, Zoro pulled Luffy to his lap because there's no vacant seat and the teen also had a habit of sitting on him. Reaching for the pizza, he's about to take a bite when Luffy stole it from his hand.

Already accustomed to the other's antic, he just rolls his eyes and he picked up a pizza again and proceed to eat it.

"So, Luffy and Zoro." Nami said with teasing smile.

"What?" Zoro asked warily, the young teen continued eating as if he didn't hear Nami addressing him.

"We didn't know you two start dating." Usopp stated, staring at the duo who didn't care that there's an audience and just continued eating.

"No fair." Sanji mourned tearfully, head to the table.

"What's his problem?" Luffy asked innocently, pointing to Sanji.

"He's just jealous because he's flirting and it didn't get him anywhere." Zoro said with a smirk, hugging Luffy close to him.

"Shut it, Marimo!" Sanji snapped.

"Do you like Usopp, right?" Luffy said bluntly, ignoring the glared from the blonde.

"H-how you-?" Sanji stuttered, not looking at Usopp who blushing furiously.

"Well, Zoro said it to me." Luffy said, somehow understands the unfinished question, leaning back to Zoro's chest.

"My, my…" Robin giggled at the boys.

"Shitty bastards." Sanji cursed and slumped forward.

"Sanji's weird." Luffy said with a frown, sitting sideways to face Zoro.

"You got that, right." Zoro agreed, reaching for another piece and frown when Luffy stole it again. "Why can't you just grab it yourself?"

Grinning and kissing Zoro briefly, Luffy said, "Because it's from pizza stealer."

"Pizza stealer," Zoro scoffed. "You stole more than me."

"Yeah…" Luffy agreed, hugging his arms around the older man's neck. He said with a wide smile. "But you're also my heart stealer."

Grinning wider when his statement got himself a blushing Zoro and giggling girls, mourning Sanji and whistling Usopp, he then continues to eat.

Whispering to Luffy's left ear, "You're only heart stealer and you're mine's." When he kissed the younger teen's left ear, Luffy let out a giggle that make Zoro smile.

_Who have thought that when he stole the pizza from the younger teen, he got his love of his life? World was strange place, indeed. _

_Shove it. I'm gonna continue eating, Luffy almost inhaled all the food._

"Oi, slow down!" Zoro scowled, shifting Luffy away from the table. "I just got myself a two piece!"

Luffy just answered him with a hearty laughed.

**_Sign-out_**

**_Luffy's Pizza Stealer, Heart Stealer._**

* * *

A/N: Not good ending, I know. But I don't how to finish it. And sorry for not detailing it. I'm so lazy, arggggh. Whatever. At least, there's a plot or not. Shishishishi.


End file.
